Insane Over You
by SapphireMaiden1532
Summary: Ok, first lemme tell all my AraxAdd friends, SORRYYY I A SO SORRY AND UR GONNA KILL ME AFTER THIS BUT THIS IS AN... AddxEve. I'M SO DAM SORRYYYY PLEAAAASSSSEEE FOOOORRRGGIIIVEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (I actually wrote the REAL description in chapter 1 since I'm an idiot)
1. Chapter 1 Amnesia-ish

OK OK I'M SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYYYY! FOR BOTH NOT WRITING AND FOR WHAT I AM WRITING ABOUT. I'M SORRY SOULSTORM I'M SORRY YUMI I'M SORRY SPIRIFY BUT I'M ACTUALLY MAKING AN ADD X EVE! D': I'M SO DAM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE MY IDIOTIC BRAIN PLEEEEAAASEEE I'M BEGGING UUUUUUUUUUUUU!

~3 hundred quadrillion hours later~

-finally stops crying- Ok, lets get down to buisness. Add is searching for Eve and Eve is separated from the gang and like u guessed it. ADD FIND EVE AND THEN EVE RUNS AWAY AND THEN SHE RUNS INTO THIS GIANT UGLY CREEPY MONSTER THING AND ADD SAVES HER LIFE AND EVE SAYS HE CAN ONLY USE HER CODES WHEN SHE BECOMES A CBS AND ADD AGREES BUT THEN HE STARTS TO GET FEELINGS FOR HER AND SHE DISCOVERS THAT SHE GETS FEELINGS FOR HIM TOO. I'M SO DAM SORRY FOR CAPS I HAVE NO IDEA WATS WRONG WITH MEEHHH!

~Classes~

Add - PT

Eve - CL (they call **CODE: Electra **CL because **CODE: Exotic **is called CE so...)

**Eve's POV **

My head was pounding and it felt like I fell under a bunch of boulders... when I finally came to my senses I found myself lying near a lake, but I had a white bandage around my waist and a white haired boy was in front of me. It appeared that he had saved my life but... from what? I must have hit my head pretty hard to forget that..

It was quiet and peaceful much different from when I was around Elsword. What? How could I remember him but not my own name? This makes no sense! My system cannot handle this... It became a bit too quiet so I decided to speak to the white haired boy. "Um.. where am I?" Was the only thing I could manage to say.

The sudden words appeared to have shocked him and he instantly turned around. I noticed his left eye which looked like his right to me, had a robotic purple image on it and a illuminated purple line went down that side of his face and going over his eye. I noticed a tiny smoke-like mist coming from the eye.

Then I noticed 6 mechanical objects which appeared to be... NASODS!? Then it hit me. Those were dynamos, and they had a dark purple armour on them. Was he a nasod or a nasod researcher or a nasod scyborg? (Elsword: LOL where did u get that TJ? Me: DA FREAKING EYE) I noticed that he didn't look too... optimistic. More of a serious-insane type.

After taking what seemed like forever to observe him he finally spoke. "So, your finally awake I see." He had a slight grin on his face which slightly startled me. Why is he smiling like that..? "Yes, I am. My name is..." I hesitated. "Eve." He finished. He.. He knows who I am?! This makes no sense..! "B-but.. how did you..." I was insecure. What's going on?! "I know because I'm a Nasod researcher, and by what I know you are the queen of nasods, am I correct..?" His grin widening but the second.

"Yes.. I remember now... W-where are my drones?" I remembered my drones and being the queen of nasods but where were my drones?! "Right here." He gave me my black and white drones back and I turned them back on. "Thank you. By the way, what is your name?" I was curious. He grin widened. "My name... Is Add.." Now his grin had become a smirk as he started to quietly laugh. I was a bit started at first but soon got used to it.

OK DATS IT FOR DIS CHAP IM SORRY EVE DIDNT RUN AWAY YET BUT SHE WILL!

Eve: Must I run away from him?

Me: Yup

Add: Who wouldn't?

Eve: Me. The only reason I AM is because of HER *glares at TJ* .

Me: Well.. I'll leave u 2 alone now, BAIII!


	2. Chapter 2 HOW COULD YOU?

**Me: WAHH I HATE MY DAM COMPUTERRRRR it deleted Elsword and it wont re-download cause my computer is a freaking bum idiot and every other ****negative thing~ MOVING ON. time for add to convince eve that she should run away! (he actually just makes her ****REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY MAD and believe me she does MORE than just SLAP HIM) After this oneshot is ****over I'm ****making a story inspired by heat hazes because I think it is personally awesome so I hope this is ok with u ^.^**

**Eve: Well I would probably kill him but if I must beat him up I will.**

**Add: You wish**

**Eve: yes and no, I can do it if I want and I wish to. so watch your back syco (OK I KNOW THATS NOT HOW U SPELL IT BUT I'M LAZY dx)**

**Add: Whatever**

**Eve: I'm warning you. I have a murder mode as well you know. *deadly glare***

**Add: What type of idiot programmed you!?**

**Eve: THATS IT. Murderous aura, ON**

**Add: Oh da- ~Connection lost~**

**Me: *eats popcorn while watching Eve beat up add with red evil murderous eyes* this is fun~ :D**

**Eve's POV **

Add led me to his home near an electricity factory. After I came inside I could feel all the data stored in multiple places. As if it were connected to me. Maybe this boy won't be so bad. After dinner he was called by one of the researchers to meet him upstairs in the laboratory. Before he left he showed me a huge library full of knowledge. I explored it curiously,

it was full of information on Nasods and video tabs (video tabs are like these long beam like things the length of ur computer screen except it's like a pill just longer and a bit bigger). She kept searching until she found something that caught her eye. it was a video tab, labelled "Before It All Fell Into Place" (DAM U TJ U USED AN OLD QUOTE FROM BARBIE FROM WHEN U WERE LITTLE) I was curious.

I approached it and when it turned on it showed a hologram of Add telling his life story. (NOTE: Some words will be changed since I cant remember them all ;~; P.S. its a summary so...)

_When I was little I lost my parents and being the only survivor of my village I was enslaved. One day in an attempt to escape I was caught and ran for my life and then fell down a crack. When I finally came to my senses I was surrounded by an enormous chamber full of ancient knowledge of Nasods, I was interested in it like a moth attracted to light. "FINALLY! IT IS COMPLETE! HAHAHA!" _

I gasped as I saw Add evilly laughing and on a bunch of computer windows there were pictures of me before I got my new CODE. _"I'm afraid our contract is complete.. Lord Wally.. hahaha!" _he laughed again evilly. _"Now, let us begin the experiment! HAHAHAHA!" _Now the video was over and Add was coming downstairs to the training area. I whispered under my breathe "perfect timing..."

I entered the room with an angry expression on my face. When he saw me he looked blankly. "You.. You were using me!" I yelled as the doors (and his only hope to survive) slammed shut. "And you went into the forbidden section." Add said trying to avoid the current topic. I walked closer to him her shoes thumping on the ground.

"All you wanted from me is knowledge! I really have become a fool haven't I?" I kept walking till I got close enough any then.. **SLAP!**.. I gave him my hardest hit. "What has happened to me?! Why am I no longer cautious of my surroundings!?" I said and kicked him in the (you ALL know what) and walked away.

All Add could do was rub his right cheek and right to ignore the pain of his (EVERYBODY KNOWS WHAAAT).

**Add's POV**

_"Well that didn't turn out so well..." _I thought. I guess it was a pretty good reason to get mad at someone but that hurt alot.. AM I GETTING SOFT?! OH DAM I GOT SLAPPED AND I'M GETTING SOFT! What the hell is my problem?! (heck yeah Add, what the hell _is _your problem?)

Then he noticed her drones left here. _"She beat me up but she won't make it without her weapons.. I should find her." _I thought and grabbed them and headed out. It shouldn't be hard to find a girl with a silver silky hair, a white outfit, and a blue gem on her head, right?

~END OF CHAP 2~

**Me: Well it wasn't that long but my friend wanted to read chapter 2 so bad so I decided to finish it there.**

**Eve: Nice description of me. But how come you didn't let me kill him?**

**Add: Cause she thinks I'm handsome BD**

**Me: I think your an idiot so be quiet.**

**Add: Whatever.**

**Eve: Well this is it for now. Can't believe you let him have my drones though. He might hurt them DX**

**Add: You make me sound like some kind of criminal *finishes killing some random guy***

**Eve: That's because you ARE -.-**

**Add: BAI**

**Eve: Goodbye fellow readers and please review.**

**Me: Eve, you just read my mind. :D**

**Eve: I know. *whispers to TJ* psst, wanna team up on Add?**

**Me: *whispers back to Eve* Hell yeah.**

**Eve: *smirks* well I'll just be going now... *gives Add an evil smirk***

**Add: Why is she smiling like that? o.o**

**Me: Oh, no reason.. *evil smirk* BAI NOW! (finally)**


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare Confession

**Me: Hello dear readers! (OMG WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!?) lol I'm just kidding, SUP PEEPS! This is the next Chap for My AddxEve fanfic**

**Eve: What's in this chapter?**

**Add: Something about that nightmare thing I had**

**Me: YUP! Here you start acting all 'over protective' around Eve (that came out wrong XD) and then she wants to find out what happens and you EVENTUALLY tell her. *Referring to the nightmare***

**Add: Ohh. Okay. ._.**

**Eve: I think he thought that he was going to confess to me and we kiss or something.**

**Me: WHAT!? NO THATS INSANE YOU HAVEN'T BECOME CBS YET!**

**Eve: I know, this human is strange.**

**Add: and for a second I thought you don't hate me.**

**Eve: Keep dreaming phsycho **

**Add: Oh don't worry I will *dreams of kissing Eve***

**My: Anywho... LEGGO!**

**Eve's POV (As usual)**

This morning I was strolling Altera with Add as I bumped into a ponggo. "I apologize for bumping into you sir, I had a lot on my mind.." I explained blankly. "It's fine po- Wait a minute! Your Eve! I have something to show you pong!" He said grabbing my arm and dragging me to an unknown place, I could see Add following aswell."Um.. Sir where are you taking me..?" I confused. "I have information about another code to enhance your abilities pong!"

He said. My eyes widened. _"A more advanced code..?" _I thought. "Here it is pong!" He said passing me a book on ancient nasods. My eyes scanned the page as I read the code out loud. "CODE: battle seraph..?" I asked. "Yes pong, it is the strongest code for a female nasod, but it is very hard to achieve and there is a chance of loosing all of your emotions pong." he said. "That's a risk I'm willing to take if I plan to protect Elrios any longer." I said.

**Add's POV**

What the ponggo said reminded me page 35 from last night. "I don't know Eve, I think you should strengthen your emotions first." I said. "Perhaps I should, but I also need to protect Elrios and those monsters won't wait till I get an upgrade." She said. She had a point, but I didn't want her emotions to fade away... "Well, if your looking to strengthen your emotions I suggest you spend time with people who activate them more often pong." He said.

"Thank you sir, I will return to you when I have made my decision." She said dragging me away as she walked out. Later we were clearing Altera Plains with ease, until we got to the Nasod Corrupt Driller. Eve was struggling to attack and when she stopped for a breath it attacked her. _"Eve..!" _My head screamed, I couldn't control my body and as if it moved by itself, I pushed Eve out of the way. I ended up on top or her as her face turned pink.

She then escaped my grasp (which he didn't even know he had on her) and continued fighting. She managed to get a few good attacks on him before I joined in. **"Sweep Rolling." **She said as a triangle formed and it grew and grew. **"Particle Excel!" **I said as soon as her attack ended creating a giant burst of electricity. "You might want to move.." She said. **"Photon Flare!" **She said as an immense bright light was shot. I could tell that the nasod driller was blinded

temporarily. I took this time to attack with one of my skills. **"Quake Buster!" **I said as a shot of energy went downwards causing a series of explosions to finish him off. "Nice.." She said looking a bit impressed. As we started going home I noticed a look in Eve's eyes that told me she wanted to know why I've been different lately. As we came there she started talking about it. "Why were you defending me so much today?" She said. "I'll explain after dinner.." I replied.

After dinner she made direct eye contact with me. "Dinner is over, now tell me." She said. "Well, last night I was reading a book on ancient nasods, and on one of the pages it told me about codes and how they could temporarily, permanently, or have no effect on your emotions." I explained. "That explains the cut in on my conversation with the ponggo but why did you push out of the way like that..? It was a bit embarrassing.." She said lightly turning pink.

"Oh.. Sorry about that I didn't know what I was doing.." I replied. "So, why did you?" She asked. "Well, after I finally went to sleep, I had a horrible dream, which could've probably been an omen." I explained. "And..?" She asked. "Well, we were fighting all these bosses and brought them down but when it came to Chloe... When she caught you off guard... she struck you through the chest... It was a nightmare I never want to have again..." I said looking down and pulled up my hood.

"You passed my test. You told the truth." She said giving me a smile I'd never seen from her. "We should go to bed now..." I said trying to hide my blushing face. "Perhaps. But promise me you won't run into my room and stalk me to keep me safe ok?" She teased. "Don't worry I won't your highness." I teased back. "Just because I'm the queen of nasods doesn't mean you have to treat me like one, even though that is quite gentlemen-like." She said. All I could do was smile.

* * *

**Me: OKKIE DUN!**

**Eve: I looked like an angel to him...**

**Add: q.q**

**Eve: Why are you crying _now_?**

**Me: I dunno cause you didn't kiss him?**

**Add: -shakes head-**

**Eve: cause you had a bad dream?**

**Add: -nods-**

**Eve: Aww come here you big baby XD**

**Me: LOL! ANYWHO I hope u liked dat chap (my usual ending phrase) PWEASE REVIEW IM DYING TO KNOW WHAT U PEOPLE WILL SAY TO MY IDIOTIC BWAIIN**

**Eve: Good bye! (btw in the game on my Eve character I have a pet Add literally XD)**

**Add: :p Baii**


	4. Chapter 4 Bye Bye, Emotions

**Me: Ok honestly I hate my computer. I was typing and just because I pressed the 'backspace' button IT WENT BACK A PAGE BEFORE I SAVED. THANKS ALOT COMPUTER U JUST SHORTENED THE BEGGINING. (And I am as sorry as heaven for not writing for who knows how long)**

**Eve & Add: ...**

**Me: What are ****_U 2 _****looking at!?**

**Eve: Nothing.. *Walks off***

**Add: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Add: ...**

**Me: *^* JUST START.**

* * *

**Eve's POV **(I honestly can't remember whether I did Eve's POV first or not cuz I didn't update for so long *^*)

I woke up to the sound of birds and wildlife. Even though it seemed happy and light, I had a weird feeling about today. I just ignored it and went on with my morning routine. Later I was thinking of whether I should go forth with Code: Battle Seraph or not. After hours of thinking I made my decision, I was going to get the code and use it to help everyone. Losing my emotions is a small price to pay when it comes to the lives of others,

and the life of my friends... The life of Add... I may not even lose my emotions. Whatever happens, I cannot control it but I can decide which path I will take. After a while I decided to tell Add. "Good morning, Add." I said as we entered the living room. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" He asked sitting down. "Yes, did you?" I replied doing the same. "I guess you could say that, yes." He said. "I was thinking, I'd like to go forth

with the new code." I said putting down exactly what I wanted to. "Are you sure about this?" He asked his expression turning pale. "Yes, I have made my decision with going forth with it, losing my emotions is a small price to pay compared to how many lives I could save." I pointed out. "Saving the world doesn't rest on your shoulders, at least not alone." He said. "I know, but if I can't save the world I'd like to save as much as

I possibly can." I said. He let out a sigh of defeat and returned to the subject. "Very well, I just hope your making the right choice." He said getting up. "I assure you, I know what I'm doing." I replied and followed him out.

**~At The Village~**

We stopped at the same place where we found the ponggo. "Here we are." Add said sighing and going in as I followed. "Whatever that is meant to happen will happen..." I mumbled underneath my breath. "Ah, you came back, pong!" The ponggo said entering the room. "Yes, I have made my choice..." I said looking at Add as he looked at me as well. "Are you going to go forth with your decision, pong..?" He asked questionably. "...Yes." I said turning away from Add.

He took me to the the room where I could see a bright light shining through. "Here is the code, pong. But it's not stable and nasod technology isn't enough to stabilize it, pong. But I heard that Feita's knight, Lento has found a new energy source, far more advanced than nasod technology, pong." He said showing me a illuminated blue chip which was sealed in a high quality looking glass case. (These descriptions... Oh whatever, dun worry I wont make her get 40 moonstones XD).

"Try asking Lento how to stabilize it, he might be able to help you, pong." He said handing me the glass case. "Very well, sir." I said walking out of the room.

**~At Feita~**

Me and Add didn't talk much after that, we just walked on avoiding eye contact. When we finally reached Feita we continued walking until we found Lento. When we found him I immediately told him what the ponggo had said and whether he could help me or not. He said I needed a gem called a Moonstone to purify and stabilize the code. After that he turned to look at Add. "Aren't you a Psychic Tracer?" He said and I moved out of the way. "Yes." He answered.

(The next part is totally made up since I dunno much about Add's 2nd job change cause it didn't come out in CA yet) "I have something that can help you aswell." Lento said handing him a (thingy majig, again cause I have no idea wut LP is like) purple chip. "What's this..?" He asked turning it to observe from different angles. "It's a microchip, when I noticed your left eye I immediately knew what to do with it." Lento said. "I'm guessing I need to extract it?" He asked. Lento nodded.

**~At The Lab~**

When we arrived I went to my room and worked on stabilizing the code, Apparently I needed to infuse the moonstones into it.

**Add's POV**

I was really worried about Eve but at the same time I was curious about the chip I was given. I extracted it as I was told but I forgot what to do after that (WOW ADD), there was too much on my mind to have remembered... Then I heard a loud crash coming from Eve's room and ran as fast as I could. When I opened the door I saw an immense electricity burst and the power went down for approximately 15 seconds. When the power can back on I saw Eve, but she looked

different... Her hair elegantly split in 2 and a plasma crown that illuminated brightly. her outfit had an El gem on it and it was changed completely, with plasma glowing accessories decorated around corners and edges, even her weapons had them. I stood there in shock but at the same time I was pleased. "Eve..?" I asked breaking the awkward silence between us. "Hmm?" She asked plainly. I could already tell she had lost her emotions. I'm too late... "Never mind..." I said and walked

away.

* * *

**Me: TA DA! Dat's CBS for u ;P**

**Eve: Are you entirely sure that those accessories are plasma?  
**

**Me: No but if they're not I have no idea what they are *^***

**Eve: I am sensing high levels of confusion around you**

**Me: o-o**


End file.
